


Foot in Mouth Disaster

by Zappy



Series: Mila Verse [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: Chief O'Brien goes to visit his lovely teacher of a wife on his rare day off. And winds up in a position he'd never thought he'd be in.





	Foot in Mouth Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I love Miles. Really, I do. But he has this...awful tendency to let his prejudices get the best of him when he talks. Takes place before Season Two's "Rivals"

Miles loved his days off for many reasons. Lately they’d boiled down to spending almost an entire day with just him and Molly, and he honestly could think of very few things he’d rather be doing. Really, the only thing that’d make the day absolutely perfect would be if Keiko were there too, but he was happy her school was going so well. **  
**

He hadn’t had a day off for a while, so he figured he’d surprise his beautiful wife by stopping by to pick her up with Molly. Molly herself agreed wholeheartedly with his plan, though she seemed to want to play with someone in Keiko’s class, so she had them out the door of their quarters sooner than Miles had originally planned. His darling girl was basically pulling him along the corridors,  and he couldn’t help but smile. Gods, she was getting so big.

They arrived at the classroom just as he heard Keiko announce class had finished and that she expected them to do their homework. With a chuckle he let go of Molly’s hand so she could dash ahead with a squeal. Miles waited until some of the Bajoran kids filed out of the classroom before he entered, expecting to see Keiko picking up Molly. Instead he walked in to see Molly sitting on the floor with one of the students talking. That wouldn’t normally give him pause.

What brought him up short was that from what he could see the student was a little _Cardassian_ girl. His steps stumbled, “Molly!” He blurted before he could stop himself. She looked up at him but ignored him and went back to talking to the Cardassian. He noticed Keiko had been smiling one of her beatific smiles but dropped it at his outburst.

“Miles! Was it your idea or Molly’s to come see me after school today?” Keiko asked while grabbing his arm and pulling him further into the classroom. There were one or two other kids there, but Miles couldn’t keep his eyes off his little girl playing with the Cardassian.

“Mine, mostly. Though Molly wanted to come earlier…Keiko, what’s going on? Why is that _Cardie_ here?” Miles scowled darkly.

“Her name is Mila, and she’s one of my students Miles.” Keiko’s voice wasn’t as warm as her greeting had been, and uh oh, there was The Frown.

Trying to scramble a way out of this, Miles continued talking, “Well, yeah I figured that but- but why are you letting her play with Molly? I mean, they look _mighty friendly_ and this is the first I’ve heard about it! Don’t tell me _this_ is the student she wanted to see, she’s a-”

“Miles,” Keiko started with an annoyed sigh and then tensed up with a snap. Just as Miles was about to ask what was wrong, he heard a low cool voice behind him.

“No, Professor O’Brien. Let the Chief finish.”

Miles turned around and was rather shocked to see _Doctor Bashir_ standing there, looking calm yet expectant with his hands behind his back and his hazel gaze boring into him. “Doctor Bashir, what’re you doing here?”

Bashir smiled at him, but it wasn’t his friendly smile he kept trying to give him, or even a smug one. “I don’t think that’s how that sentence was going to end, Chief. I really am curious as to how it was going to finish.”

Suddenly getting the feeling this was a very bad idea, and not sure how he’d gotten into this situation, Miles shifted, glancing back at the two little girls playing. The Cardassian was showing Molly a drawing and Molly’s delighted giggle filled the awkward silence of the classroom. Sensing that Miles wasn’t going to find his words, Doctor Bashir drew his shoulders up in an exaggerated shrug, his voice still that tone he’d not quite heard before, “You see, Chief, I’m _always_ curious about what everyone thinks of my daughter.”

Daughter? But he heard Bashir had adopted a girl from Bajor- Miles snapped his gaze back to the little girl and for the first time noticed her nose ridges. _Aw hell_. Before he could formulate any sort of, of apology, the girl noticed Bashir and lept to her feet with a smile. It was like a 180 shift, the Doctor’s thinly veiled anger at Miles vanished and all there was was joy at seeing Mila and he knelt down to talk to her. “Hey, stardust! Did you have a fun day?”

“I did, Professor had me learning multiplication today.” The girl quietly replied, only looking up with a swift glance to gauge Bashir’s reaction and then darting it back down to her toes. Bashir’s smile was warmer and more caring than Miles had ever seen or thought the young annoying man could express.

“Well, you’ll have to tell me all about it when we get home, okay? Do you want to eat with me and Jadzia at the Replimat tonight?” At the little girl’s hesitant but enthusiastic nod, Bashir stood up again. He turned to Miles and suddenly there was that awkward tension again. Bashir’s voice was warm and polite to Keiko, but cooled significantly towards him, “Good afternoon, Mrs. O’Brien. Chief.”

Keiko brushed aside the tension with a wide smile as Molly hugged her leg, “You as well, Doctor. If Mila needs any help let me know, and I’m sure Molly would love to see her again.”

Doctor Bashir smiled a bit more warmly and then he and his adopted girl were gone. Miles didn’t have to look at his wife to know she was extremely unhappy, and holding it in for Molly’s sake. She did, however glare at him once they were alone in the classroom. “We’re discussing this _later_.”

Miles had a feeling she’d be the one doing the discussing, but for the first time since he’d walked in, wisely kept his mouth shut. And the day had been going so well…


End file.
